


All The Leaves Are Brown

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: 60s song references, Bittersweet, Cute, Gen, I wish Alison could give hugs, Introspection, Pat Needs A Hug, Pat has my heart i love him so much, Sad, Slice of Life, Songfic, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: Alison listens to some 60s music, causing Pat to take a trip down memory lane.
Relationships: Past carol/pat
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	All The Leaves Are Brown

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a 60s rock playlist on Spotify, and thought 'hold on a minute'.
> 
> I apologise in advance for the feels in this fic. I only ever want to see Pat happy, but unfortunately that can't always be the case.
> 
> Pat is my favourite ghost by far. Literally no contest. He has my heart and I love him.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alison was stripping the wallpaper in the TV room, humming along to the music she was playing through her headphones.  
"Ask any fool that she ever knew, they'll say, Keep away from a runaround Sue," she sang, ripping one particularly annoying piece off the wall. As she looked down to the floor to discard of it, she jumped slightly - Pat had entered the room silently. He looked slightly downcast. Alison knew that despite the happy go lucky attitude he exuded, Pat had his fair share of bad days.

"You alright, Pat?" She asked.  
"Hmm? Yes, I'm okay. I haven't heard that song in a long time." Alison frowned, trying to remember what she had been singing.  
"Oh, you mean Runaround Sue?" Pat nodded.  
"It was one of my favourite songs. The first record I ever bought." Pat smiled weakly. Alison nodded, before pausing her music and unplugging her headphones.  
"I've got a whole playlist here. I can play it on speaker if you want?" Pat's face lit up, and Alison pressed play.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

Pat kept her company for the next couple of hours, as she worked on redecorating the TV room. Julian had appeared at one point - he had been alive in the 60s, after all - before leaving when the Kinks came on.  
("How is it even classed as music?"  
"Shut up, Julian, the Kinks are legendary!") Fanny had only popped her head in to express her disgust, while the Captain had simply arched an eyebrow as he walked past.

"And we used to sing, sha la la la..." they both sang quietly as Alison put the final coat of paint around the doorframe. As the song faded to a close, Alison turned to Pat and said,  
"One more?" Pat smiled and nodded.

The sound of wind made Pat frown. He looked out of the window, confused. It was a still sunny day. Where was the noise coming from?

The opening chords made him freeze. It was that song.

He sat down, facing away from Alison. He didn't want her to see his face as they listened to this song. It was a different version to what he was used to, but unmistakable all the same.

_All the leaves are brown  
And the sky is grey  
I've been for a walk  
On a winters day _

A tear ran down Pat's cheek. He wiped at it hastily. He could hold it together for 3 minutes. Memories came flashing back to him, and he closed his eyes. If he focused hard enough, he could almost feel her hand in his...

_I can save the warmth  
If I was in L.A  
California dreamin'  
On such a winters day _

Carol was standing in front of him, her arms around his shoulders. They were leaning their foreheads against one others, smiling dopily. Nobody was judging them though - as newlyweds, they were allowed to be all cute and in love. She looked stunning, in her wedding dress - all lace and high neck, with a lace veil draping behind her.  
"I love you," he whispered. As he looked up to meet her eyes, however, she stepped back, starting to fade away.

_Stopped into a church  
I passed along the way  
When I got down on my knees  
And I pretend to pray _

Pat didn't believe in a god. Not anymore, at least. 35 years of being stuck as a ghost turns you into a skeptic. However, at this very moment he found himself praying to... well, someone.

'Please, please let her be happy.'

He still loved her, in a way. He kept the memories close to his heart. Yes, he was annoyed about the whole cheating-with-my-best-mate fiasco, but since he was dead there wasn't much he could do.

_You know the preacher likes it cold  
He knows I'm gonna stay  
California dreamin'  
On such a winters day _

The song ended, the chords fading away. Pat buried his face in his hands in a feeble attempt to hide the tears.

"Pat?" Alison whispered tentatively, sitting down next to him. How she wished she could give him a hug at this point. He makes a choked sound in reply, not looking up from his hands.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I should've thought..." Alison trailed off as Pat looked up, waving a hand at her in dismissal.  
"It's not your fault."

"It was our first dance, at our wedding." Pat whispered quietly. Alison gasped, covering her hand with her mouth.  
"Oh Pat, I am so sorry."

Alison looked to the door, where she saw Kitty approaching. She gestured for the ghost to join them.  
"Kitty, please give Pat a hug cos I genuinely don't think I can take this anymore." Kitty ran across the floor, hoiking Pat out of his chair before giving him a fierce but loving hug. Pat returned the embrace, giving Alison a watery smile.

As he pulled away, he swore he heard a faint whisper.

_I still love you, Pat._

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Pat was born in 1946, so he would have been 15 when Runaround Sue came out (1961). I guess it's a bit late to get into music, but the 60s stuff was very different to the 50s stuff and he would have had a job and therefore money at that point, so...
> 
> I'm imaging their wedding about 1973? Ish? We know he knew Carol in 1969, but it's implied that they're not married at that point (otherwise why would he be round at Carol's if they loved together?)
> 
> Sorry, I study the episodes way too much.
> 
> Songs referenced (in order):  
> Runaround Sue - Dion - 1961  
> You Really Got Me - The Kinks - 1964 (I mean it could have been any song but that was the one in my head when writing)  
> Brown Eyed Girl - Van Morrison - 1967  
> California Dreamin - The Beach Boys - 1986 (aka why Pat would not recognise that version - the Mamas and Papas version is 1970, so he would know it)
> 
> My opinion on the Kinks? Love em. I do not agree with Julian at all.
> 
> Kudos and comments highly appreciated! I'm sorry for making this one sad.


End file.
